


You Might Want to Sit Down for This

by Kazeetease



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Art, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Dildo Chair, Dildos, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, I think?, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Painplay, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Safewords, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Sub Aziraphale, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Verbal Humiliation, excesssive usse of sssibiliantsss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazeetease/pseuds/Kazeetease
Summary: Crowley gets creative while punishing Aziraphale for touching himself without permissionMy first nsfw drawings... and I decided to make a comic that ended up at 6 pages cause I'm an idiot.This was made for the awesome Nist for the Ineffable Temptations 2019 Kinktober Exchange!Nist requested Top Crowley / Bottom Aziraphale. I tried to combine three of the prompts with: humiliation, sex toy, and s&m aftercareI hope you like it :D





	You Might Want to Sit Down for This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nist0001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nist0001/gifts).

  



End file.
